1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wheel suspension systems for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear wheel independent suspension system.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspension systems of a vehicle connect the axle shafts with the vehicle body. The suspension system controls a position of a tire with respect to the vehicle body. In addition, the suspension system prevents the axle shaft from directly transmitting vibrations or impacts from a road surface to the vehicle body; thereby, providing a smoother ride. Typically, suspension systems are made to be flexible to absorb the impact from a driving surface and limit the forces transmitted from the tires to the vehicle body.
Suspension systems are generally classified according to their performance characteristics and structures. For example, many vehicles are manufactured with independent rear suspensions wherein each rear wheel is able to react to the conditions of driving without transmitting its motion and forces to the vehicle body or other rear wheel. This independent suspension improves the handling and driving characteristics of the vehicle.
Typically, independent suspensions are designed such that they exhibit dynamic handling responses during understeering conditions. A preferred suspension design would exhibit minor changes of wheel position when driven in a straight line, as well as exhibit a high transverse reaction force during cornering. Such suspension characteristics are typically achieved by a suspension having a high roll center, as well as the ability to provide for changes in camber angle to compensate for body roll during a cornering maneuver. Further, lateral forces produced during a cornering maneuver should typically generate a toe-in behavior equaling the body roll understeering during the cornering maneuver.
As well as the performance characteristics outlined above, it is desirable to have a suspension system having a reduced number of parts thereby lowering the overall cost of a suspension system for a motor vehicle. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a suspension system providing a significant toe-in through lateral forces, as well as a high roll center and a reduced number of parts compared to typical suspension systems; thereby, lowering the overall cost of a suspension system.